Clementine Weissekrähe
"Until death do us part, but you never died." - Clementine History Youth Clementine was born to a simple home, west of Amaria's Laleah lies a small village located near The Red Waterway. The village was unnamed, but there lied the simple semi-nomadic people where Clementine was born. Born to a shepherd father and simple mother, Clementine's life was quite standard for a shepherd son. He knew simple things and ensured that the sheep were in line. Leading them to grasses and springs and fending off the wild animals there was no tragedy that befell Clementine. As a young lad, Clementine grew under the tutelage of the Amarian Philosophy, but never truly understood or sympathized with it. Understanding that for the longest time that the Amarian people were subjugated by the Wild Elves, a deep an inborn hatred was directed towards all Elven kind, but for Clementine he felt that time has aged for too long and those old ties weren't correct. Always being the bigger individual, Clementine was polite everywhere he could be. Assisted others when he could, and always felt a strong sense of justice. He felt that the strong should aid the weak and that Amarian way of life should be changed. The Packlord system was quite chaotic and while it was nice to be lead by the strong, it's activity was not the greatest. But even when he felt this way he never truly would act on it, he was candid with his position and felt that all beings should be free and live their lives. All things are beautiful in their own way, and with that mentality he would assist anything and everything he could. Adolescence While the war caused by Maloglash had ignited against his country, he lived close enough to the heart of Amaria far away from the war. Any undead that would have caused an issue were easily wiped out by the Amarian forces before they would arrive, thus Clementine grew up in a rather safe environment. Upon his thirteenth birthday, Clementine was old enough to begin herding by himself. To assist in village or to go on the nomadic circle to trade he technically had the responsibility to share. Around this time he would meet with a disfigured adolescent by the name of Sariah Birdsong. Missing both an arm and an eye she spent most of her time gathering berries and small plants, making small curatives using wild life and surviving off the land. Other teens wouldn't approach her as she was an orphan but Clementine did. Seeing no wrong in life he went out of his way to approach her and spent time with her, and with time eventually she opened her heart to him. Taking her with him, the two would travel around the area while they both did their tasks, Sariah would assist in finding the healthy greens while Clementine spent his time leading the sheep. Over all their adolescence went by quite warmly. And with time so did Clementine age, when he began to realize his feelings he fell in love with the disfigured woman. Adulthood On the age of sixteen, Clementine was old enough to leave his home and when he did he took Sariah with him. He proposed to her when he finally had enough funds to start his own career as a shepherd and luckily she agreed. As they traveled together Clementine's love for Sariah grew deeper, the more he knew about her the more he loved her and her outer ugliness was merely a shell for her inner beauty. They didn't live well, the life of a shepherd with an herbalist aren't the most luxurious especially in a country such as Amaria where the strong rule. His life was blissful and sweet, and eventually they garnered enough money to find their own small home. Hoping to raise his family there along with the love of his life the two lived in bliss and happiness. But that happiness was not meant to be. Disappearance It took four years, for one reason or another Sariah was unable to birth a child. Confused but not angered Clementine didn't care but it tore Sariah's heart asunder. As it kept her up for nights on end no matter how much Clementine comforted her. Simply a will of the gods, or destiny in some sort but it mattered not to her. She kept insisting that their child would be destined for greatness and would be the apex of beauty and love while spreading art and music across the land. But it simply did not happen. Through a test of faith or some sort, it was a blissful night but one that Clementine simply cherished. A dream appeared in Clementine, a vision from the goddess of beauty and music Shelyn. She told him their son would be destined for greatness and that in order for him as a father to grow as well as their child they must part. Confused by the statement he felt a strong connection to the goddess in his dream almost as if he loved her from the bottom of his heart. He felt sad as the dream came to an end but when he awoke he knew he his child was finally a part of the world. Turning to his wife, she simply was not there. Beginning of an Adventure It took Clementine quite some time to gather himself, he wasn't sure where his wife had gone nor what could have happened. He was sure she was not captured or kidnapped as he felt the mystical connection to the goddess Shelyn. So he began his journey. His wife was missing and he had to find her, and the only things that pointed him in that direction was the goddess. He was already seemingly devout to her code, and in turn he pledged himself. Ironing out his ways and off he went, to see the worlds of Oustomia and Sheng. Appearance With Golden Blonde hair and pale skin Clementine can easily be confused for an Eggronian man.His demeanor is similar to that of a tired soul, as he always seems that he'll fall over and sleep and with his sky blue eyes he's pleasing to look at. He's not the most beautiful creature in existence but he is quite molded and nice to gaze upon, wearing his slightly half-decent armor he seems like a decent warrior though he isn't the most flashy. Personality Clementine is a gentle soul, while kind and compassionate to those that deserve it he seeks to redeem all those he meets. He's willing to be tough when he needs to and will do what is necessary for his task to be done, but he wont compromise his own personal values. He seeks love in every way, though not romantic he does wish the world to be happy. Friends Aside from his family and friends, all of whom have left over the years his only true friend is his wife that has gone missing. Enemies None notable yet. Aspirations He wishes to find his wife. Category:Player Characters